This invention relates to a drilling machine and more particularly, to a stabilization device for the stand of the drilling machine.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of stabilization devices for the stand of a drilling machine. There has been known an electromagnet base drilling machine (which will be referred to simply as a "drilling machine" hereinafter) in which an electric drill is mounted on the front of the stand of the machine for upward and downward movement relative to the stand and an electromagnet is attached to the underside of the stand for electromagnetic adherence to work which is to be processed by the drilling machine so that a drilling operation can be promptly performed. The drilling machine is illustrated in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings. In operation, first of all, a stabilization means 2 in the form of a threaded bolt screwed in the rear of the stand 1 is adjusted to a height suitable for a particular drilling operation to be performed, the switch for the electromagnet 4 is actuated to energize the electromagnet which in turn electromagnetically adheres to the work 5, the motor for the electric drill 6 is actuated to operate the drill 6 and finally, the electric drill 6 is gradually lowered by hand until a cutter attached to the lower end of the drill abuts against the work 5. In this operation, the energization of the electromagnet and the operation of the electric drill, which are not related to each other, have to be performed separately, and thus the preparation procedure prior to actual drilling referred to above is time consuming and tedious, resulting in inefficient operation of the drilling machine. Furthermore, there is the possibility that a wrong switch or switches will be actuated. In addition, when a high torque is applied to the electric drill during a drilling operation on the drilling machine, the entire drilling machine tends to swing about the electric drill. In order to prevent the drilling machine from swinging, it has been proposed to employ an additional step to cause the tip of the punch to bite into the work, but the employment of the additional step complicates the operation and makes it further inefficient.